


Feliz cumpleaños Poe Dameron

by RosaMcCoy



Series: Kid Poe Dameron [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Poe Dameron, Kid Fic, Kid Poe Dameron, M/M, OCC - Freeform, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: Secuela de mi serie Kid Poe.Es el cumpleaños de Poe y al parecer nadie se acuerda de su día especial.





	Feliz cumpleaños Poe Dameron

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración estos personajes no son míos, solo la trama es mía.
> 
> Este capítulo es uno de mi serie de kid Fic pronto subiré la primera parte solo que hoy es el cumpleaños de Oscar Isaac así que lo animó a subir.
> 
> Lamento las faltas ortográficas y gramaticales no tengo beta y también lamento el occ

Feliz cumpleaños Poe Dameron

Han pasado dos años de desde que mis padres murieron en la batalla de Yavin 4 y que los Skywalker me hayan adoptado y no puedo creer lo feliz que estoy a lado con ellos.

Con Leia es como la madre que perdí, siempre se preocupa por mí y que no me pase nada malo, solo a veces me regaña cuando hago alguna travesura en contra ella con ayuda de Luke y Wedge.

Con Luke me llevo bien era el más tranquilo y me enseñaba todo lo que tenía que aprender sobre clases de vuelo con unos libros que me consiguió y bromeábamos mucho, él es un segundo padre para mí.

Pero a Wedge ya lo veo como mi padre, ya que nos llevamos de maravilla, él siempre me lleva a volar, me enseña a pilotear su X-Wing que es más grande que él de mi madre, y me reía tanto con él, quizás por qué él fue que me ayudó a superar las muertes de mi padres, él se pasaba a mi cama, cuando me despierto llorando por mis padres, él me tranquiliza y se acuesta conmigo hasta volverme a dormir en sus brazos, o a veces me iba a meter a su cama de Wedge y Luke y ni se molestan en sacarme al contrario me abrazan a ellos, pero a veces me pregunto si luego los molesto en la noche, por que escucho sonidos cuando pasó por su habitación, aunque tengan la puerta cerrada toco la puerta y de inmediato me aceptan en su cama aunque tengan su pelo muy desordenado y su piel estuviera muy rosa y sudorosa y yo se los agradezco ya que no me gustaba estar solo en mi nueva habitación.

Nos tuvimos que mudar a Coruscant ya que como Leia es una princesa debía estar en una ciudad, aunque me costó acostumbrarme al cambio, tenía a Wedge y a Luke conmigo para tranquilizarme.

Mi nuevo cuarto era enorme llenos de póster de X-Wings y mis modelos de las naves en ella tenía también las fotos con mis padres y una con mi nueva familia yo en los brazos de Wedge todos sonriendo a la cámara, sin duda un maravilloso momento con mi familia Skywalker.

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación triste, ya que nadie se acuerda que hoy es mi cumpleaños, Wedge estaba enseñándole a unos Pilotos mayores a volar y Luke y Leia estaban en una junta con el senado y me pidieron que me quedara aquí, ya tengo 11 años recién cumplidos y me puedo cuidar solo, pero aun así quiero alguien conmigo y festejando, pero al parecer todos se le olvidaron porque todos se fueron temprano y ahora ya era de noche.

Estaba llorando con fuerza pensé que nadie se olvidaría de mi cumpleaños, sé que sus trabajos son muy importantes, aunque quería tener más tiempo con Wedge o con Luke y Leia que prácticamente son mi familia.

He tenido tiempo con miedo en una de esas ya hasta le digo papá a Wedge no sé cómo reaccionará si les digo papá a Wedge y a Luke y tía a Leía y si se enojan, yo creo que no ellos han sido cariñosos conmigo y me dicen que me aman, pero tengo miedo que no sea así y no me quieran eso hace que suelte más mi llanto llevando mi rodilla a mi pecho y me abrazo con ellas ocultando mi rostro en ellas.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase llorando en mi habitación hasta que escucho pasos que venían hasta mi habitación y yo me limpio rápido las lágrimas para que no se den cuenta que estaba llorando, el que entra es Wedge sonriendo antes de quitar su sonrisa para cambiar a una de preocupación al ver mis ojos rojos.

\- ¿Hey amigo que sucede? – pregunto preocupado sentándose en mi cama y atrayéndome a su regazo para abrazarme y yo le correspondo y me aferro a él.

\- No me pasa nada, Wedge – respondí mintiendo, no quería que mi gran motivo es porque se hayan olvidado de mi cumpleaños.

\- Sé que estás mintiendo Poe, que sucede, por qué has llorado – me pregunto abrazándome más a él yo solo escucho como su corazón latía con fuerza.

\- Nada importante en serio solo estoy cansado – volvía mentir y veo como suspira y me alborota el pelo.

\- Tu bien sabes que no puedes mentir bien, pero vamos tengo que enseñarte algo Poe – comentó sonriendo, pero yo me quito en su regazo.

\- No quiero Wedge, lo único que quiero es dormir – comenté triste yo solo quería que ya se acabara este horrible día.

\- Pero te va a gustar, confía en mí Poe, no te voy a decepcionar – comentó dándome sus ojos de perro abandonado, era increíble que también tenían esos ojos sobre todo Wedge y yo suspiro derrotado.

\- Está bien tú ganas, que sea rápido – no puedo creer que fuera convencido por un adulto, en seguida me sonríe y me carga en sus brazos y me sujeto muy fuerte a él cuando me tapa con una venda mis ojos y yo trato de quitarla antes de que me diga.

\- Es una sorpresa yo luego te la quitaré – me dijo yo solo asiento confundido antes de comenzar andar.

No sabía a donde me llevaba, pero en su voz se escuchaba una enorme alegría, me pregunto qué será, acaso se acordará de mi cumpleaños, seguimos avanzando hasta de pronto se para y me pone en el suelo, y me quita el vendaje de mis ojos, cuando abro los ojos quedo en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Estábamos en el hangar, donde Wedge guardaba su X-Wing, pero el caso es que había una A- Wing que nunca había visto quizás sea de un piloto nuevo, veo que alrededor está todo decorado con cosas de fiesta de cumpleaños y en frente estaba mi familia y mis amigos, no me lo podía creer.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Poe – dijeron todos y yo siento que mis lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas, veo como Wedge me mira sonriendo y yo solo lo abrazo con fuerza.

\- Creíste que olvidaríamos todos tu cumpleaños Poe, por eso estabas llorando cuando te encontré – comentó dándome una sonrisa.

\- Si, Wedge además que estuvieron fuera todo el día y se olvidaron de mí – confesé sollozando, antes de que me vuelva abrazar.

\- Jamás nos olvidaremos de ti Poe, eres nuestro orgullo y te amamos, vamos más de cerca para que puedas ver tu regalo – me dijo sonriendo y me carga y vamos donde estaban los demás.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Poe – dijeron Luke y Leia mientras me sonreían y Luke me cargaba ahora dándome un beso en la frente para después dejarme en el suelo y los vea con una sonrisa en el rostro, enseguida mis amigos venían a verme.

\- Espero que pases un gran cumpleaños Poe -me dijo Rey, la chica más hermosa en la academia que estudiábamos estudiando y me daba en sus manos un modelo de X- Wing y yo lo miraba con una sonrisa en mi rostro – Sé que te gustan gracias a Luke me digo que son tus juguetes favoritos – me dijo y yo volteo a verlo y estaba abrazando a Wedge y dándole un beso largo, que hacía que hiciera una mueca por su afecto de amor en público antes de separase y regalarme una sonrisa al ver mi cara de asco.

\- Gracias es hermoso Rey – le dije sonriendo y abrazándola y siento un beso en mi mejilla cuando la veo sonrojada antes de alejarse y venia Finn mi otro gran amigo.

\- Feliz cumpleaños amigo espero que te guste y sea de tu talla - me dijo y me dio una chaqueta de cuero negro.

\- Esta genial Finn, muchas gracias – comenté sonriendo y abrazándolo.

\- Qué bueno que te gustó – me sonrío Finn y ahora él se apartó yo solo veía como Wedge y Luke se acercaban a mí y se agachaban a mi altura.

\- Bueno ahora aquí está tu regalo, esa fue la razón por la que no estuvimos contigo hoy – comentó Luke revolviendo mi cabello.

\- ¿Y qué es? – pregunté curioso y veo que Wedge y Luke me miran sonriendo.

\- Tienes tu regalo en frente de ti amigo – me respondió Wedge y yo observo bien el lugar, había mesas y regalos y un A- Wing con un moño naranja y yo me quedo en shock no creyendo lo que veía.

\- No… no puede ser es enserio me están regalando un A-Wing de verdad – comenté pasmado dejando los regalos de Rey y Finn en la mesa iba hasta la A-Wing plateada y observo que en las escaleras para subir había un sobre que decía Poe y así lo abro y lo leo.

Querido Poe:

Espero que pases un muy maravilloso cumpleaños donde quiera que estemos, estamos muy orgulloso de ti Poe, sé que ya no estábamos contigo físicamente, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaremos contigo en tu corazón, ahora tienes a una gran familia contigo, los Skywalker que ellos siempre estarán contigo cuando más los necesites, te dejo mi A- Wing donde aprendiste a volar conmigo y sé que Wedge te enseñará a pilotearla mejor.

No sabes lo mucho que nos duele no estar a tu lado mi pequeño Poe, pero debes ser fuerte y luchar por todos tus sueños, Wedge, Luke y Leia te amarán tanto, se bueno con ellos y no les causes problemas, ellos te quieren muchísimo y no dejarán de hacerlo, ellos te van a proteger y cuidarte si te sientes triste corazón.

Tu padre y yo te amamos, cuídate mucho Poe te mandamos muchos besos y abrazos.

Mamá y papá 

Estaba leyendo la carta como un millón de veces, no podía creer que mis padres me escribieran una carta antes de morir y que mi madre me daba su A-Wing en mi cumpleaños sentía las lágrimas que caían de nuevo de felicidad a saber que tenía algo para recordarlos y sé que donde quieran que estén me estarán cuidando.

Me volteo a ver y veía como Wedge, Luke, Leia y su marido Han me miraban con preocupación y amor en sus ojos yo enseguida corro hacia Wedge y Luke y los abrazos, enseguida Wedge me carga para sí abrazarlos ambos.

\- Gracias Papá Wedge y Papá Luke por la carta y por la A-Wing de mi madre – respondí sin darme cuenta que los llame papá hasta que fue demasiado tarde y me sonrojo y aparto mi mirada para no ver sus reacciones, pero Luke mueve sus manos a mi cara para que pudiera ver y veía en sus ojos un brillo que no conocía y que decir que tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, yo solo los miro confundido – no les molesta que los llame así – pregunté tímidamente antes de ver sus sonrisas más grande antes de besarme los dos en ambas mejillas haciéndome sonrojar.

\- Por supuesto no nos molestia eres un hijo para nosotros Poe – comentó Wedge con una sonrisa.

\- Exacto lo que dijo Wedge, has estado con nosotros desde que Wedge te encontró, en ese mismo instante te amamos como un hijo – comentó Luke y yo sintiendo que mis lágrimas caían por millonésima vez en todo el día.

\- Si y puedes decirnos papá Wedge o papá Luke como quieras llamarnos, Hijo – dijo mi papá Wedge yo solo me abrazo más cuando me llamo Hijo, sentía muy bien que me llamarán hijo de las personas que más amas.

\- Gracias por el regalo fue lo mejor que me han dado papá Wedge, pero como es que llego la carta y la nave en sus manos – pregunté curioso y en seguida Leia y Han se acercó a nosotros.

\- Pues tu mamá me pidió que te la guardáramos hasta que cumplieras los 11 años, y que superaras su muerte – explicó Leia acariciando mi cabello y yo sonrío.

\- Muchas gracias tía Leia y Tío Han, no les molesta si les digo así – comenté de nuevo tímido y ocultando mi rostro en el pecho de mi papá Wedge se sentía de maravilla llamarlos así ahora.

\- Por supuesto que no chico, como quieras puedes llámanos – dijo el Tío Han y yo volteo a verlos de nuevo y veía que tenían unas enormes sonrisas en el rostro.

\- Muchas gracias los quiero – comenté comenzando a bostezar después de todo el día llorando y estas emociones acabe agotado y ganándome las risas de mi familia.

\- Bueno aquí el cumpleañero ya tiene sueño, me lo voy a llevar antes de que caiga aquí dormido – comentó papá Wedge y me llevo de nuevo a casa no sin antes escuchar los gritos de mis familia y amigos.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Poe Dameron - gritaron y yo les di una sonrisa en mi rostro antes de que Papá Wedge me llevara de nuevo a casa.

Llegamos más rápido de lo que pensamos al departamento y me acostó en la cama no sin antes ponerme una pijama de X- Wings.

Yo estaba acostado mi cabeza en su pecho sentía maravilloso ser protegido por mi papá.

\- Te dije que te iba gustar mucho la sorpresa Hijo, no te molesta que te llame así o si Poe – ahora me pregunto Wedge inseguro y yo le sonrío.

\- Por supuesto que no, me gusta cuando me llamas Hijo- comenté sonriendo y veo que ya se para de la cama, pero le tomo de la mano mirándolo tímido- Te puedes quedarte conmigo Papá Wedge – pregunté sonrojándome y ganándome una sonrisa suya.

\- Por supuesto que sí hijo, déjame ir por mi pijama y vengo – me dijo antes de irse, en minutos regresa con una playera blanca y Shots azules y se acuesta a mi lado y tapándonos con las sábanas yo estoy acostado mi cabeza en su pecho.

\- Muchas gracias Papá Wedge fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida – comenté bostezando y veo que me sonríe y me da un beso en mi frente.

\- Lo sé y que bueno que te gustó mi niño, ahora duerme ya mañana jugará con lo que te regalaron y mañana podemos probar la A- Wing de tu madre – comentó acariciando mi cabello oscuro.

\- Eres mi papá favorito, no se lo digas a papá Luke – comenté soñoliento y escucho como se ríe de mi comentario y me vuelve a besar en mi frente.

\- Lo sé y tu secreto está a salvo conmigo ahora descansa hijo – dijo comenzando a tararear una canción.

\- Te quiero mucho papá – dije antes de caer dormido escucho las palabras que me hacen sonreír.

\- Yo también te amo hijo, feliz cumpleaños Poe Dameron –

Fin


End file.
